Power Ranger Team Ups
Team Up Episodes (Crossover or Versus Episodes) are comprised of Power Rangers of the past aiding the Rangers of the present or feature heroes from unrelated franchises. Team Up or "Versus" events were commonplace in the Super Sentai franchise since 1977's JAKQ Dengekitai vs. Goranger, the first of many crossovers for the Super Sentai teams. The first official Team Up episode would be featured in Power Rangers Zeo's Rangers of Two Worlds (an adaption of Ohranger vs. Kakuranger) and featured the Aquitian Rangers aiding the Zeo Rangers against the Machine Empire and the Impursonator. However, Team Up episodes would not become a common practice until 1999's Power Rangers Lost Galaxy's To The Tenth Power and the Power Of Pink, a two part crossover with the Space Rangers of Power Rangers In Space (though there were exceptions). The last Team Up to date took place in Power Rangers Operation Overdrive's Once a Ranger, which celebrated the 15th anniversary of the Power Rangers franchise, and saw the return of veteran Rangers from previous teams, including Adam Park, the second Black Mighty Morphin Ranger. A Friend in Need Alpha 5 is moping around the Command Center. When Zordon asks him why, he answered that he is worried about his home planet, Edenoi, which has lost contact with other planets. Zordon tells him to continue monitoring the situation. When the Rangers (minus Kimberly, who is sick in bed) realize what is troubling Alpha, they volunteer to travel to Edenoi to help. Zordon tells them not to get involved, but only to scout. However, upon arrival, they have to face the Masked Rider, the hero of that planet, who mistakes them for spies, as Count Dregon, the Masked Rider's sworn enemy, attacks the planet's surface. When Masked Rider realizes his mistake, he reveals his identity as Dex, the prince of Edenoi. Together, Masked Rider and the Power Rangers fight off Count Dregon. Meanwhile, Zedd attacks Earth, and Kimberly is forced to face it alone, still sick. However, she manages to get the monster sick, holding him off for a while. Zordon is forced to tell the Rangers to cut their mission short, and return to Earth to take out the monster. When the Rangers leave for home, Dregon follows them, intent on gaining his revenge. King Lexion, Dex's grandfather and Alpha's creator, instructs Dex to head to Earth to defend it against Count Dregon. The events in this team up become non-canon in the Masked Rider continuity, as the creators felt that the Power Rangers' popularity was declining, and therefore it was better to establish an independent origin story. *'Rangers' **Mighty Morphin Power Rangers ***Tommy Oliver / White Ranger ***Rocky DeSantos / Red Ranger ***Adam Park / Black Ranger ***Billy Cranston / Blue Ranger ***Aisha Campbell / Yellow Ranger ***Kimberly Ann Hart / Pink Ranger *Prince Dex / Masked Rider *'Zords' **White Tigerzord **Thunder Megazord ***Red Dragon Thunderzord ***Lion Thunderzord ***Unicorn Thunderzord ***Griffin Thunderzord ***Firebird Thunderzord *'Villains' **Lord Zedd & Rita Repulsa ***Goldar ***Finster ***Repellator **Count Dregon ***Nefaria ***Gork ***Cyclopter ***Doubleface ***Fact ****Plague Sentry ****Cogwarts *'Allies' **Zordon **Alpha 5 **King Lexion Rangers of Two Worlds As Mondo returns, he takes quick action against Earth and sends Cog Changer in revenge for the Zeo Rangers for destroying him. Lord Zedd and Rita quickly join in the fight and send down their monster, Impursonator. Meanwhile Billy has quickly aged, and the Rangers need to fix his problem before it gets worse. In the Power Rangers Zeo time of greatest need, the Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers come to help on both fronts. This is one of the two times a team up used footage form a Super Sentai team up, in this case footage from Ohranger vs. Kakuranger. *Rangers **'Zeo' ***Kat / Zeo Ranger 1 Pink ***Tanya / Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow ***Rocky / Zeo Ranger 3 Blue ***Adam / Zeo Ranger 4 Green ***Tommy / Zeo Ranger 5 Red ***Jason / Gold Ranger **Alien Rangers ***Delphine / White Alien Ranger ***Aurico / Red Alien Ranger ***Cestro / Blue Alien Ranger ***Tideus / Yellow Alien Ranger ***Corcus / Black Alien Ranger *'Zords' **Zeo Ultrazord Battle/Carrier Mode ***Pyramidas ***Zeo Megabattlezord ****Zeo Megazord *****Zeozord I *****Zeozord II *****Zeozord III *****Zeozord IV *****Zeozord V ****Red Battlezord **Super Zeo Megazord ***Super Zeozord I ***Super Zeozord II ***Super Zeozord III ***Super Zeozord IV ***Super Zeozord V **Warrior Wheel *'Villains' **Machine Empire ***King Mondo ***Queen Machina ***Prince Sprocket ***Klank & Orbus ***Cogs ***Cog Changer **Lord Zedd & Rita Repulsa ***Goldar ***Rito Revolto ***Finster ***Impursonator *'Allies' **Zordon **Alpha 5 **Billy **Cestria Shell Shocked The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles have been hypnotised by Astronema. They infiltrate the Astro Megaship and capture the Rangers, except Andros. Andros frees his friends. and, after going through a power field, the Turtles are returning to normal. Astronema gets away, and the Rangers come after her, while Alpha works to prevent the Megaship from self-destructing. Donatello manages to stop the destruction, and the Turtles join the Rangers in fighting the Quantrons. Later, Michaelangelo asks Andros for something. In the end, the Turtles are seen gliding on Galaxy Gliders through space. *'Rangers' **In Space ***Andros / Red Space Ranger ***Carlos / Black Space Ranger ***T.J. / Blue Space Ranger ***Ashley / Yellow Space Ranger ***Cassie / Pink Space Ranger *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo **Donatello **Raphael **Michaelangelo **Venus *'Villains' **Dark Specter **Astronema ***Elgar ***Quantrons ***Electrotramp *'Allies' **DECA **Alpha 6 True Blue To The Rescue At the end of Power Rangers Turbo, Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster were captured by Divatox. However, Storm Blaster manages to escape, and seeks out the Space Rangers for help. Divatox contacts Astronema to ask her to be on the lookout for the missing vehicle, causing Astronema to plot to keep Storm Blaster for herself. When the Space Rangers come to Storm Blaster's aid, they are overwhelmed by Astronema's forces, and tell Storm Blaster to escape. It does, and seeks out Justin Stewart, the Blue Turbo Ranger. Reuniting him with his Turbo Morpher, Storm Blaster brings Justin to where the Rangers are, and he rescues them from Astronema's clutches. The six Rangers then travel to where Storm Blaster was being held, and attack Divatox's forces, freeing Lightning Cruiser as well. Justin returns home, telling the Rangers that if they ever need him, they need only call. *'Rangers' **Space Rangers ***Andros / Red Space Ranger ***Carlos Vallertes / Black Space Ranger ***T.J. Johnson / Blue Space Ranger ***Ashley Hammond / Yellow Space Ranger ***Cassie Chan / Pink Space Ranger **Justin Stewart / Blue Turbo Ranger *'Villains' **Astronema ***Ecliptor ***Quantrons ***Lionizer **Divatox ***Piranhatrons *'Zords' **Mega Voyager ***Mega V1 ***Mega V2 ***Mega V3 ***Mega V4 ***Mega V5 *'Allies' **DECA **Alpha 6 **Lightning Crusier **Storm Blaster Always a Chance Astronema sends down the Lizwizard to attack the Rangers. During the fight, Lizwizard attack's Cassie, holding her in one spot. Carlos brings out his Lunar Lance to strike Lizwizard, but it trades places with Cassie at the last second. Carlos' attack strikes Cassie hard, seriously injuring her. When Lizwizard makes his escape, Cassie is brought to the Megaship's infirmary, where Cassie reassures Carlos that it's not his fault. But Carlos is being especially hard on himself for the accident, doubting his abilities as a Ranger. Adam Park, the second Mighty Morphin Black Ranger and Green Zeo/Turbo Ranger, as well as Carlos' predecessor, returns to help Carlos regain his confidence through martial arts courses and workouts. This was not a successful endeavor, however, as Carlos finally gave up his Astro Morpher and decided to quit being a Power Ranger. Without missing a beat, Lizwizard attacks once again, and Adam is left with a difficult choice. He brings out his old Power Morpher that contained his Mastodon Power Coin. Alpha had already warned him not to use that morpher, because the connection to the Morphing Grid was lost, rendering his old Ranger powers unstable. Despite Carlos and Alpha screaming for him not to, Adam morphs into the Black Mighty Morphin Ranger, and takes on the Lizwizard. The battle starts off in his favor until his powers start to fluctuate and disable him. Seeing Adam take the risk brings back his Carlos' confidence and as the other Rangers show up, he is reunited with his Astro Morpher. The fight resumes, and Lizwizard tries the same trick again. This time, however, when he switches places, Carlos is ready, instead jumping off his comrade's shoulders and attacking the Lizwizard. *'Rangers' **Space Rangers ***Andros / Red Space Ranger ***Carlos Vallertes / Black Space Ranger ***T.J. Johnson / Blue Space Ranger ***Ashley Hammond / Yellow Space Ranger ***Cassie Chan / Pink Space Ranger **Adam Park / Black Mighty Morphin Ranger *'Villains' **Astronema ***Ecliptor ***Elgar ***Quantrons ***Lizwizard *'Zords' **Astro Megazord ***Astro Megaship ***Astro Megashuttle *Allies **Alpha 6 "To The Tenth Power" and "The Power of Pink" Working with Trakeena, the Psycho Rangers have been revived and kidnap four of the Galaxy Rangers. Leo and Mike join the Space Rangers to rescue their teammates and defeat the Psycho Rangers once and for all. Or so it seemed; Psycho Pink manages to survive. She destroys Cassie's Astro Morpher, rendering her powerless, and her powers up for grabs. However, Kendrix destroys the Savage Sword that has broken Cassie's morpher, stopping the process, but her heroic actions culminate in her death and the temporary loss of the Pink Quasar Saber. Neither episodes use footage from their Sentai Team Up counterpart mainly because both seasons never use the Gingaman and Megaranger villains Pirate Prince Gregory (a team up villain) and Hizumina (Astronema's Sentai counterpart). However, certain action scenes are similar to those from the Sentai teamup Gingaman vs. Megaranger, particulary the group morphing sequence. *'Rangers' **Lost Galaxy ***Leo Corbett / Red Galaxy Ranger ***Damon Henderson / Green Galaxy Ranger ***Kai Chen / Blue Galaxy Ranger ***Maya / Yellow Galaxy Ranger ***Kendrix Morgan / Pink Galaxy Ranger ***Mike Corbett / Magna Defender **In Space ***Andros / Red Space Ranger ***Carlos / Black Space Ranger ***T.J. / Blue Space Ranger ***Ashley / Yellow Space Ranger ***Cassie / Pink Space Ranger *'Villains' **Trakeena ***Villamax ***Kegler ***Deviot **Psycho Rangers ***Psycho Red ***Psycho Blue ***Psycho Black ***Psycho Yellow ***Psycho Pink *'Allies' **Alpha 6 **Commander Stanton *'Zords' **Astro Megazord ***Astro Megaship ***Astro Megashuttle **Galaxy Megazord ***Lion Galactabeast/zord ***Condor Galactabeast/zord ***Gorilla Galactabeast/zord ***Wolf Galactabeast/zord ***Wildcat Galactabeast/zord Trakeena's Revenge The Galaxy Rangers return to Earth to assist the Rescue Rangers in finding missing people. They are found from in an unknown building and discover that Trakeena has returned and is working with the demon, Triskull. This is the second time a team up episode used footage from a Super Sentai team up, in this case footage from GoGo-V vs. Gingaman. As a result, the Gingaman morphing sequences were used for the Galaxy Rangers as opposed to the original morphing sequences created for the season. *'Rangers' **Lightspeed Rescue ***Carter / Red Lightspeed Ranger ***Chad / Blue Lightspeed Ranger ***Joel / Green Lightspeed Ranger ***Kelsey / Yellow Lightspeed Ranger ***Dana / Pink Lightspeed Ranger **Lost Galaxy ***Leo / Red Galaxy Ranger ***Damon / Green Galaxy Ranger ***Kai / Blue Galaxy Ranger ***Maya / Yellow Galaxy Ranger ***Kendrix / Pink Galaxy Ranger *'Villains' **Demons ***Queen Bansheera ***Prince Olympius ***Vypra ***Loki ***Jinxer ***Ghouls **Trakeena ***Triskull ***Ghouls *'Allies' **Heather *'Zords' **Galaxy Megazord ***Lion Galactabeast/zord ***Condor Galactabeast/zord ***Gorilla Galactabeast/zord ***Wolf Galactabeast/zord ***Wildcat Galactabeast/zord **Omega Megazord (temporarily infused with Lights of Orion during battle with Trakkena) ***Omegazord 1 ***Omegazord 2 ***Omegazord 3 ***Omegazord 4 ***Omegazord 5 **Max Solarzord **Rail Rescues **Aero Rescue 3 Time For Lightspeed The Time Force Rangers and the Rescue Rangers join forces to stop Ransik and Vypra from stealing the Solar Amulet to awaken a Super Demon. Even though this episode didn't use footage from a Super Sentai teamup, PierreBori's costume from Timeranger vs. GoGo-V was used for the Super Demon. *'Rangers' **Time Force ***Wes Collins / Red Time Force Ranger ***Jen Scotts / Pink Time Force Ranger ***Lucas Kendall / Blue Time Force Ranger ***Trip / Green Time Force Ranger ***Katie Walker / Yellow Time Force Ranger ***Eric Myers / Quantum Ranger **Lightspeed Rescue ***Carter Graysen / Red Lightspeed Ranger ***Chad / Blue Lightspeed Ranger ***Joel / Green Lightspeed Ranger ***Kelsey / Yellow Lightspeed Ranger ***Dana Mitchell / Pink Lightspeed Ranger ***Ryan Mitchell / Titanium Ranger *'Villains' **Ransik ***Nadira ***Cyclobots **Vypra ***Demon Warriors *'Allies' **Circuit **Mrs. Angela Fairweather-Rawlings Reinforcements from the Future When three unknown creatures show up in Turtle Cove and are on a mission to change time, only both Wild and Time Force Rangers can stop them. They discover that the unknown creatures are called Mut-orgs: a mix of Orgs and Mutants. They must stop them with the help of their old enemy Ransik. Originally this episode was going to use the Org costumes from the Gaoranger special Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger: The Fire Mountain Roars. However, the costumes from that special were destroyed in a fire, so Disney created the original Mut-Org villians taken from previous seasons (such as Deviot's mutated monster form from Lost Galaxy) instead, as there was no "Gaoranger vs. Timeranger" special. *'Rangers' **Wild Force ***Cole Evans / Red Wild Force Ranger ***Taylor / Yellow Wild Force Ranger ***Max / Blue Wild Force Ranger ***Danny / Black Wild Force Ranger ***Alyssa / White Wild Force Ranger ***Merrick / Lunar Wolf Ranger **Time Force ***Wes Collins / Red Time Force Ranger ***Jen / Pink Time Force Ranger ***Lucas / Blue Time Force Ranger ***Trip / Green Time Force Ranger ***Katie / Yellow Time Force Ranger ***Eric Myers / Quantum Ranger *'Villains' **Orgs ***Master Org ***Toxica ***Jindrax ***Putrids **Mut-Orgs *'Allies' **Princess Shayla **Circuit **Ransik **Nadira Forever Red (10th Anniversary Special) The remains of the Machine Empire have uncovered Lord Zedd's zord Serpenterra on the moon. Cole joins the nine previous Red Rangers (excluding Rocky DeSantos), Jason, Aurico, Tommy T.J., Andros, Leo, Carter, Wes and Eric to stop the Machine Empire and save the Earth. It is Cole, in the end, who destroys the Machine Empire and Serpentera once and for all. This special is based loosely on Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. However Daijinryu, Serpentera's Sentai counterpart, the Machine Empire Baranoia and TimeFire, the Quantum Ranger's Sentai counterpart never appeared in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. *'Red Rangers' **Jason Lee Scott / Mighty Morphin Red Ranger **Aurico / Red Alien Ranger **Thomas Oliver / Zeo Ranger 5 - Red **Theodore Jay "T.J." Jarvis Johnson / Red Turbo Ranger **Andros / Red Space Ranger **Leo / Red Galaxy Ranger **Carter Graysen / Red Lightspeed Ranger **Wes Collins / Red Time Force Ranger **Eric Meyers / Quantum Ranger **Cole Evans / Red Wild Force Ranger *'Villains' **Machine Empire ***General Venjix ***Gerrok, Steelon, Automan, Tezzla ***Cogs **Serpentera *'Allies' **Alpha 7 Thunder Storm Lothor has escaped from the Abyss of Evil and has gained control of the Wind Rangers. It's up to Cam and the Thunder Rangers to get inside the Abyss and get Cam's morpher to undo the evil spell and team up with Dino Thunder to battle their new enemies. While this teamup doesn't use Sentai team up footage, the plot is based on that of Ninpuu Sentai Hurricanger vs. Gaoranger and Abaranger vs. Hurricanger. *'Rangers' **Dino Thunder ***Conner McKnight / Red Dino Thunder Ranger ***Ethan James / Blue Dino Thunder Ranger ***Kira Ford / Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger ***Dr. Thomas Oliver / Black Dino Thunder Ranger ***Trent Mercer / White Drago Ranger **Ninja Storm ***Wind Rangers ****Shane Clarke / Red Wind Ranger ****Dustin Brooks / Yellow Wind Ranger ****Tori Hansen / Blue Wind Ranger ***Thunder Rangers ****Hunter Bradley / Crimson Thunder Ranger ****Blake Bradley / Navy Thunder Ranger ***Cam / Green Samurai Ranger *'Villains' **Mesogog ***Elsa ***Tyrannodrones **Lothor ***Zurgane ***Evil Abyss Soldiers ***Kelzaks *'Allies' **Sensei **Kapri **Marah **Hayley **Cassidy **Devin History Broodwing brings the Dino Thunder Rangers to the year 2025 to destroy the world. Fortunately, they managed to escape and grab the Dino Gems. But they have joined SPD with revived powers to take on Grumm and his army of Krybots. *'Rangers' **S.P.D. ***Jack Landors / SPD Red Ranger ***Sky Tate / SPD Blue Ranger ***Bridge Carson / SPD Green Ranger ***Z Delgado / SPD Yellow Ranger ***Syd Drew / SPD Pink Ranger ***Anubis "Doggie" Cruger / SPD Shadow Ranger ***Sam / SPD Omega Ranger **Dino Thunder ***Conner McKnight / Red Dino Thunder Ranger ***Ethan James / Blue Dino Thunder Ranger ***Kira Ford / Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger *'Villains' **Troobians ***Emperor Gruumm ***Morgana ***Krybots **Broodwing **Professor Cerebos *'Allies' **Dr. Katherine Manx **Boom *'Zords' **Deltamax Megazord ***Delta Squad Megazord ****Delta Runner 1 ****Delta Runner 2 ****Delta Runner 3 ****Delta Runner 4 ****Delta Runner 5 ***Omegamax Cycle/Megazord Wormhole Gruumm has entered a wormhole and time traveled to the past in an attempt to conquer the Earth. Jack, Bridge and Z follow him where they once again team up with the Dino Thunder Rangers in a greater battle. In the end, Grumm knew that if he stayed in this time, he would have to reconquer all the other planets. SPD wiped their memory clean of the entire ordeal so it would not interfere with the timestream. *'Rangers' **S.P.D. ***Jack Landors / SPD Red Ranger ***Sky Tate / SPD Blue Ranger ***Bridge Carson / SPD Green Ranger ***Z Delgado / SPD Yellow Ranger ***Syd Drew / SPD Pink Ranger ***Anubis "Doggie" Cruger / SPD Shadow Ranger ***Sam / SPD Omega Ranger **Dino Thunder ***Conner McKnight / Red Dino Thunder Ranger ***Ethan James / Blue Dino Thunder Ranger ***Kira Ford/ Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger ***Dr. Thomas Oliver / Black Dino Thunder Ranger ***Trent Mercer / White Drago Ranger *'Villains' **Troobians ***Emperor Gruumm ***Mora ***Krybots **Zeltrax ***Tyrannodrones Once A Ranger (15th Anniversary Special) Rita and Zedd's son, Thrax, has come to our world to seek revenge against the Sentinel Knight for imprisoning him in a Space Dumpster like his mother. As he escapes, Thrax forms an alliance with the Overdrive villains and take away the current Rangers' powers. The Sentinel Knight reconsitutes five veteran Rangers to replace the current team. In the end, the Rangers finally defeat Thrax and the four faction of villains turn on each other to find the Corona before the other one does. *'Rangers' ** Operation Overdrive *** Mack / Red Drive Ranger *** Will / Black Drive Ranger *** Dax / Blue Drive Ranger *** Ronny / Yellow Drive Ranger *** Rose / Pink Drive Ranger *** Tyzonn / Mercury Ranger ** Sentinel Knight ** Veteran Rangers *** Adam Park / Black Mighty Morphin Ranger *** Tori Hansen / Blue Wind Ranger *** Kira Ford / Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger *** Bridge Carson / SPD Red Ranger *** Xander Bly / Green Mystic Ranger *'Villains' ** Thrax *** Vulturus *** Flurious **** Norg **** Chillers *** Moltor **** Lava Lizards *** Kamdor **** Miratrix **** Sextant Monster *** Fearcats **** Mig **** Benglo *'Allies' ** Alpha 6 ** Andrew Hartford ** Spencer *'Zords' **DriveMax Ultrazord *** DriveMax Megazord **** Dump Driver **** Speed Driver **** Gyro Driver **** Dozer Driver **** Sub Driver *** DualDrive Megazord **** Drill Driver **** Crane Driver **** Cement Driver **** Crane Driver **** Sonic Streaker ** FlashPoint Megazord *** Fire Rescue *** Rescue Runners 1 & 2 The Clash of the Red Rangers Team up between Power Rangers Samurai and Power Rangers RPM. While working together, the Red Rangers of both teams come to blows. *'Rangers' ** Samurai *** Jayden / Red Samurai Ranger *** Kevin / Blue Samurai Ranger *** Mike / Green Samurai Ranger *** Emily / Yellow Samurai Ranger *** Mia / Pink Samurai Ranger *** Antonio Garcia / Gold Samurai Ranger ** RPM *** Scott Truman / Ranger Operator Series Red *** [[Flynn Allistair]] /Ranger Operator Series Blue *** Summer Landsdown /Ranger Series Operator Yellow *** Ziggy Grover /Ranger Series Operator Green *** Dillon /Ranger Series Operator Black *** Gem /Ranger Series Operator Gold *** Gemma /Ranger Series Operator Silver ??? *'Villains' **Master Xandred **Venjix *'Allies' to be announced *'Zords' to be announced Trivia *''Power Rangers Ninja Storm, ''Mystic Force, Jungle Fury and RPM are the four out of seventeen seasons that did not have a respective team up episode with the proceeding Ranger seasons. See Also *Sentai Teamups Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Teamup episode